Unmask the Fox
Unmask the Fox is case #35 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Afghanistan. It stands as the 7th and last case in the region of Far Orient. Case Background The team arrived at Afghanistan for the showdown with the Kitsune and to save Lin Lin. The team searched a nearby deteriored temple which had a disturbing surprise: Chief Zaira Adaku was beheaded there. The team was totally terrified for the death of Zaira and suddenly started the new investigation. Due to the lack of an administrative assistant,Yolanda Killibait was called back to be the team's secretary in the mission. Yolanda was destroyed to see her chief die, but remained her posture and send a squad of the SWEG (A security force of Afghanistan) to help the player. The team met many old acquaintances as the case progressed. General Kharoun, who was at Afghanistan apparently because he was chasing down a corrupted South Korean general, whom he needed arrested to sink South Korea's reputation (as he always wanted). Daian Yuong who was helping on solving Lin Lin's abduction by Jassad's orders. However, she was not pleased to see the team getting their "untrustworthy noses" on the case. She also ordered to player to leave Zaira's murder investigations to Jassad, as they not wanted an untrustworthy like the player to solve the case, but the team refused. And finally, Kublai Dakhon, whose bloody sword was found on a carpet market, however, it was blood from another man and not Zaira. At the chapter end, the team got a call from Lin Lin, inside the Kitsune's HQ. Chapter 2 coming soon... Stats Victim * Zaira Adaku '''(Found beheaded in the pool of a temple) Weapon * '''Samurai Sword Killer * Killer's Profile * The killer eats Tandori chicken * The killer quotes Confucius * * * Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Tandori Chicken *The suspect quotes Confucius *The suspect knows Krav Maga. Suspect's Appearance He wears a dark gray and red army uniform along with a general cap. He has grayish black beard who extends from his sideburns. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Tandori Chicken *The suspect quotes Confucius. *The suspect knows Krav Maga. Suspect's Appearance She wears a gray vest over a darker gray shirt with Jassad's symbol. She also wears earrings and changes her glasses for sunglasses. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats Tandori Chicken *The suspect quotes Confucius Suspect's Appearance He has a desert cap with a long black braid coming out. He wears a sleveless armor outfit which is green and orange. He is holding a bow and an arrow. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats Tandori Chicken *The suspect quotes Confucius Suspect's Appearance She has blonde hair and glasses. She dons a green coat with beige pockets over a pink shirt. She has a badge of her university. She now has a white turban in her head Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats Tandori Chicken *The suspect quotes Confucius *The suspect knows Krav Maga. Suspect's Appearance He wears a gray suit jacket over a purple shirt with a khata around his neck. He wears a mongolian hat with golden details, glasses and is smoking a pipe. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation Category:Far Orient Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases